brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brickfilms Wiki:Wiki Policies
This page contains information about the Brickfilms Wiki's policies for contributing to the wiki and its community. You should be aware of them before participating here. Code of Conduct *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people.' That is even if they have broken another rule on this site! *'No excessive use of adult language.' You will probably not be blocked for swearing a few times, but you may be in violation of the code of conduct if an admin considers your use of language to be excessive. *'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. *'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. (Also see the vandalism paragraph below) *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not create multiple accounts to mislead or impersonate other users.' (Exceptions are made for bureaucrat approved bot accounts.) *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not support or encourage vandalism', on this or any other wiki. *If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. *For your own safety,' it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself', such as your school, phone numbers or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. *'All pages should aim to follow our Formatting Guidelines.' Please be aware that if this code of conduct is broken one of the wiki's admins has the right to block you temporarily or indefinitely from this wiki. In serious cases you may be 'globally' blocked from all Wikia wikis. If you have been blocked and wish to appeal you should do so by replying to the ban notification on your message wall. Reporting policy violations If you see a user breaking any of the Brickfilms Wiki's policies you just first determine whether they had malicious intentions or not. If they were acting in 'bad faith' (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then a leave a message with an admin so they can block the user. Remember, an admin only needs to get involved for users acting in bad faith; if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way to do things, then leave a polite message on their message wall instead. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages, doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Vandalism This wiki does not accept vandalism to any page and in particular offensive content, spam or advertising. Vandalism to the wiki will most likely result in a temporary block, followed by a permanent one for repeat offenders. Dealing with it If you see any indisputable vandalism or bad edits then the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on the menu next to the edit button. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. After fixing vandalism, leave a polite message on the user's message wall reminding them of whatever rule they broke and perhaps directing them to this page. Formatting Guidelines All pages on the Brickfilms Wiki should follow the wiki formatting guidelines. Pages that do not should be marked with the template . Edits that do not follow guidelines If you notice a user repeatedly fails to follow the formatting guidelines leave a polite message on their message wall explaining what they are doing wrong. It is most likely they are acting in 'good faith' and have made a genuine mistake. If you feel that they have malicious intent then you should report them to an admin and see the vandalism paragraph above. What pages are allowed? Past experience has found that it is impossible to have a formal policy for all cases on what pages are allowed. As a result, the Brickfilms Wiki will assume by default that any pages added are notable. However, after a page is created, you may question its notability if you see fit by adding the template and starting a discussion in the page notability discussion board of the wiki forum. There are a few instances however where pages are likely to be deleted or have their deletion discussed: *Stub articles that do not follow the formatting guidelines *Stubs with too limited information to ever be complete In addition the Brickfilms Wiki does not allow the creation of a new Brickfilmer page by that person (ie do not create a page about yourself or your own film) when there are not at least 2 'red links', . (This policy was added as a result of this discussion) User rights requests If you feel yourself or another user should become an administrator, bureaucrat, have roll-back rights, or lose any of the following rights - start a new topic in the 'User rights requests' forum board. Please read the eligibility criterion carefully before posting. Category:Organization